


What we do

by InsertACreativeNameHere__SlavicViking



Series: Through Time and Space (Hiccstrid drabbles) [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt, dragons in modern au, mentions of dragons, parners in crime au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertACreativeNameHere__SlavicViking/pseuds/InsertACreativeNameHere__SlavicViking
Summary: “We can’t do it.”“We have to.” Astrid raised herself from the old armchair in the corner and made her way to the table. Her hand flew to grab one of the photos.“It’s illegal,” His voice turned into a mere whisper as his eyes fell to the girl next to him.“It’s immoral.”





	What we do

**Author's Note:**

> Also under slavicviking on Tumblr and InsertACreativeNameHere on ffnet ;)

What we do

“This is a mess.”

Hiccup paced around the room nervously, his head pulsating with pain. Weak, strained light fell from the lone hanging bulb onto the papers strewn around the old table in the garage. Maps, horrifying photos he managed to dredge up and reports they weren’t legally acquired to see stared right back at him, strengthening the feeling of guilt and desperation. He bent his arms backwards and pressed the joined hands at the back of his neck.  

“We can’t do it.”

“We have to.” Astrid raised herself from the old armchair in the corner and made her way to the table. Her hand flew to grab one of the photos.

“It’s illegal,” His voice turned into a mere whisper as his eyes fell to the girl next to him.

“It’s _immoral_ ,” Astrid cut back, fingers gently sliding over the chains in the picture. “They’re keeping them imprisoned.”

She eyed the contents of the table for a moment longer before turning to face her boyfriend.

“I know it’s risky, but-“

“There’s no other choice,” he finished with a resigned nod. His shaking hands found the frame of one of the old wooden chairs by the table and he leaned on it, swallowing hard, feeling his shirt clung to his skin uncomfortably. His eyes caught a piece of paper with an intricate plan of a building.

“What are you thinking about?” A hand landed on his tense shoulder but he restrained himself from jumping or turning around. Astrid moved away some of the papers and perched herself on the edge of the table, pulling the plan closer to both of them.

“The cages with dragons are underground – the only stairs are in the west wing,” Hiccup circled a grey area on the left side of the map. He traced a pattern across the plan. “The entrance is in the north-east.”

“Do you think you can breach the security?” Astrid inquired as she stared at the map.

“I can create a momentary power cut and turn off the security cameras but I don’t know how long it will hold, _if_ it will hold at all, Astrid.”

“What are the chances?” she slipped from her seat on the table and moved to grab her backpack. Hiccup stayed by the plan, munching on his lip in concentration.

“Fifty-fifty,” He answered after a moment of silence. Turning away, he spotted Astrid rummaging through the bag, brows knitted in concentration.

“I’ll take that.”

“It’s heavily guarded,” Hiccup pointed out as he crossed the distance between him and his girlfriend. She glanced up at him briefly before taking out something black out of the old backpack. “We don’t know if-“

“Take that,” Her voice wavered as she pressed something cold and sleek into his hands. His heart surged into his throat when he saw what was that she gave him. Dark spots danced before his eyes for a brief moment.

“A-Astrid…” he stammered out, almost dropping the shiny Glock on the floor. It dangled from his fingers, unnaturally heavy. “I can’t-“

“That’s only for emergencies,” Astrid secured the gun, cradling his hands in her own, fingers shaking. She looked up and wide blue eyes met green, filled with just as much emotion. “For self-defense.”

“What about you?”

“I have my own,” she leaned her forehead against his, letting out a shaky breath. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t,” He took out of one his hands and lifted it to her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. “I promise.”

“I-“ Astrid began when the phone buzzed loudly on the table. With a gentle squeeze on his hand with the Glock, she moved to check the message. “You have to hide that.”

Hiccup nodded numbly, putting the gun by the rest of the gear for their mission tonight. Their _rescue_ mission. They were doing it for a reason. Even if that reason may land them in a federal prison. Or kill them.

It was worth it.

“Who was it?” He brought his own backpack and started stuffing things inside, trying to ignore his fastening heartbeat.

“Fishlegs.” Astrid placed the phone back on the table and began to gather the papers strewn around. “He’s ready.”

As she took the documents and photos away, Hiccup tied a belt with the Glock around his waist, feeling the weight of it pulling him down. He hated that his hand met the weapon as he moved around, he hated it so close to him. His eyes fell upon Astrid on the other side of the room, putting the folder back in the hiding.  He took a minute to admire her – her determination, her strength that were also her beauty. She caught his stare – there was a time it would make him beyond embarrassed – and smiled sadly.

“If you don’t want to do it – it’s still not too late to back away,” Her voice became gentle as she spoke. She pressed her palms against her tights and stood up, a little shake standing out compared to the grace she usually moved with.

“No,” Hiccup shook his head firmly. “They need our help. This is what we do.”

Astrid grabbed her own backpack, securing a small gun by her hip before hiding it under her coat. Her eyes locked on him for a longer moment, a look of pride crossing her face. She pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“We’re in this together,” Astrid muttered as she fixed Hiccup’s belt. She sent him a quick encouraging smile, one he couldn’t help but return.

They would stop Drago.

Or die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of old works transfered here. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
